


Our little corner of the universe

by icywind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: Clint wakes the morning after a mission to find a note in his bed.This is a timestamp for the universe withinYou rearrange me till I'm saneand takes place about four years after the end of it. It can be read without it, but it's enhanced by it.





	Our little corner of the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You rearrange me till I'm sane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679437) by [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind). 



> Originally posted to tumblr, with picture enhancements, [here](http://redsector-a.tumblr.com/post/170888330922/clint-hadnt-gotten-a-good-look-at-bucky-when-hed). Sebastian Stan is a pretty pretty man.

 

 

Clint hadn’t gotten a good look at Bucky when he’d arrived home from the mission. Hell, he’d barely remembered to take his ears out before he’d collapsed on the bed next to the lump that was his husband, burrowing up next to him and sighing as a cool metal hand stroked his hair briefly before he fell asleep.

Rolling over the following morning netted him a note rather than some good morning kisses and he realized with a start that the sun in the window was higher than expected. He’d slept in. Not too late thankfully, but still. He loved breakfast foods and therefore he hated missing breakfast. And good morning kisses. Usually he could get those whenever he woke, but he needed a Bucky for that and there was no Bucky to be found so he picked the note up and actually focused on it.

> _There’s a shake in the fridge and_  
>  _some blueberries to snack on._  
>  _Don’t ruin lunch, I’ve got plans._  
>  _Meet me at our beach spot at 11:30._  
>  _\- Love, Buck_

Love, Buck. Clint smiled widely and enjoyed the way his heart still beat a little faster at the tiny shows of affection Bucky and he shared. He hoped it never got old. It hadn’t so far at least. 

Speaking of, the day wasn’t getting any younger and he glanced over at the clock to see it was 10:30. Plenty of time for a shower and snack before heading down the beach. There was another note on the fridge reminding him only to drink the shake and not ruin lunch (I mean it Barton) Clint rolled his eyes but behaved, his stomach growling in protest at only getting the snack as he exited the cottage and made his way down to the beach. 

There was a collection of rocks not far from their home that the two of them considered ‘their spot.’ It was shaded enough to be comfortable even around high noon but still warm enough that they didn’t get cold even in the sometimes timid central California summer.

Clint hadn’t been there too long, leaning against one of the rocks and sunning himself like a cat when he saw a figure in the distance. He wasn’t entirely certain at first it was Bucky, the cream color sweater and light pants weren’t his usual style, but it didn’t take long to confirm that the stride was the same as his husband’s. He’d cut his hair while Clint had been away and that was fine, he looked good no matter the style of his hair - Clint was just used to it being longer, but the outfit…

“You can have me right here, sand and all, I don’t care,” Clint managed, his eyes not straying from taking in the sight of Bucky. The new short style to his hair. The sexy-as-fuck beard he was sporting. How the cream colored sweater lovingly clung to his muscles. And oh God that got him a crooked smile and an eye roll. He loved that reaction. “Jesus, you’re a walking wet dream.” He wasn’t exaggerating - Bucky was always handsome, but this new look…damn.

“Eloquent as always,” Bucky replied with a laugh, ears pinking just a little at the frank admiration in Clint’s voice and gaze.

“You love me for it,” Clint replied softly as Bucky set down the bag he was carrying and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on.

“That I do,” Bucky replied equally soft, and Clint knelt then clambered onto the blanket, swaying into Bucky’s body and capturing his mouth in a kiss.

He’d missed this while he was away. Missed the solid warmth of Bucky to fall asleep with, missed the quiet of their cottage and the sleepy little town they lived in. But Wanda had been shaken up since Nigeria, and Pietro had been a handful because of her being upset, and Steve and Tony had asked him for help…

“How’re the twins?”

“Better,” Clint replied, fighting against the urge to let his eyes drift shut as Bucky stroked his hands up and down his back. “Mmmm…little lower babe.”

“No sexy times on the beach, Barton.” Bucky replied and a woman laughed as she jogged near them.

“Hey Mrs Kirkland!”

“Hey boys! Good to see you back Clint!”

“Good to be back!” He called out to her retreating form. “Now who is the naughty one?”

“Still you darlin’ they know us too well.”

“Fair point,” Clint replied, letting Bucky guide them both into sitting positions. He turned and pressed his face against Bucky’s chest and neck and inhaled deeply. Yeah. It was good to be home. He allowed his eyes to drift shut this time, relaxing against Bucky as he rummaged through the bag for whatever he’d had planned for lunch. The sound of the ocean creating a lazily comforting backdrop and Clint said a little silent thanks to Tony for the weather proofing he’d added, each generation getting better and better with both that and sound quality, to Clint’s hearing aides. Even the salt spray wouldn’t bother them, though they weren’t close enough right now for that to be a worry.

“Nora says hello,” Bucky said as he opened what sounded like a takeaway container.

“You got my breakfast from Nora’s?” Clint’s eyes snapped open. And sure enough - piled high in the container were eggs and bacon and diced potatoes. In another container were several pastries, and beside that, a thermos of coffee. His stomach growled it’s approval. “Seriously - right here, take me now.” Bucky’s laugh was a comforting rumble against him - until he leaned in to press a kiss under Clint’s ear.

“I don’t think you want to let that food go cold, darlin’. Besides which, I was planning on a little afternoon delight when we got back to the house.” Another kiss and his voice went a skosh lower. “And if you’re up to it and very good I thought maybe I’d ride you until neither of us can form words as a second round tonight.”

And Jesus fuck - he’d mostly been kidding with the teasing but now heat stirred in Clint’s stomach.

“Th-that sounds like a plan.”

“Good.” Bucky’s voice was full of promise and Clint said a silent thanks to the universe, or any deity that was listening, that he was lucky enough to have married this man. That he’d been lucky enough to have been saved by him, and saved him in return.

They ate in comfortable silence and Clint contemplated the same thing he always did after a mission - retirement. It got harder and harder to leave each time he was called out. He never hated it, he still felt a rush of satisfaction, but it just… He didn’t feel he needed to do it anymore. The drive was gone. Well…needed maybe wasn’t the right term, he wasn’t sure he’d ever needed the work at any point in his life to feel worthy or anything like that, but…maybe in a way he had. Now though, at least for the last few years anyway, he found enough contentment in life just spending time with Bucky. Poking around their house and the village. Going on vacations to new and interesting places.

“I think that was it.” He said after they’d finished the food and had been simply basking in each other’s presence.

“Hmm?” Bucky breathed into his hair.

“I think that was the last one.”

“Yeah?” Bucky sounded casual, careful, like he meant to sound a little distracted.

“Yeah.” Clint sighed, but it was in contentment, not resignation. “Maybe we could get a boat. I’m great with boats - it could be fun.”

“You’re serious,” Bucky said and Clint scooted forwards a little so he could turn and look at him. Bucky raised a hand to caress the side of his face. “You’re really serious this time.”

“I am. If you’ll have me.” It wasn’t like he was gone all that often, but he did spend a decent chunk of time away when it happened and part of him was still concerned that Bucky wanted that time to himself. That he needed Clint to be gone sometimes and wouldn’t want him home 365.

“I meant what I said last year Barton. Til death do us part, always and forever.” Bucky raised Clint’s left hand and pressed a kiss to the palm, just under his matching ring. “And I’d love nothing more than to putter around in a boat with you.”

“Yeah?” Oh there was that little bit of hope that made him sound small. Vulnerable.

“Yeah.” It was only one syllable, but it packed so much emotion.

“Okay - barring the actual end of the world you and me and our beach chairs, maybe some pets-”

“Cats and dogs both.” Bucky said, decisive.

“Okay, definitely some pets.”

“Who’s looking out for them when we get that cabin in the Adirondacks?”

“Gimme a second, I’m envisioning the tasteful scruff you’re going to sport then-” And Clint lasted about three seconds before breaking into laughter as Bucky nuzzled his current scruff against Clint’s neck. The laughter lasted even when he stopped, mostly because Bucky had joined him in his amusement and it took a while for the two of them to calm down.

“I love you,” Clint said eventually, settling back in against Bucky’s chest.

“Love you too,” Bucky replied as they sat back to watch the waves roll in, everything in their little corner of the world just about perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm still on tumblr and can be found at [redsector-a](redsector-a.tumblr.com)


End file.
